


Unknown

by tom_the_holland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fivesome, Foursome, Gang Sex, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rohypnol, Rough Sex, Sex, Sixsome, Threesome, Unconscious Sex, hostage, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark. A genius, a billionaire, a playboy. He was married. Happily. He seemed like the perfect man, the perfect role model. The more thought you put into it, the more conceivable it is that he is a kidnapper. He has kidnapped tens, maybe hundreds of men and boys from around the world and he keeps them, like prisoners, in a secret bunker under his mansion that not even Pepper Pots knows about.

I, a fifteen year old gay white boy, was one of them.

The last thing I remembered outside of this prison was seeing Iron Man fighting in Sokovia. I wasnt from there, I was on holiday with my parents. I have no idea what happened to them or if my disappearance was even noted, but that doesnt matter.

There were about fifty cells down here with two people in each. Mr Stark doesnt seem to have a type for his sex slaves. Some were black, some white, some blond, redhead and brunet. Some were as young as five or six, some as old as twenty or thirty. One of the residents was twenty seven and his seven year old son was down here as well.

Eating, sleeping and showering times were inconsistent. The only thing that was consistent was that at one o’clock daily, one, two, three or maybe four boys were taken out to have sex with mr stark. 

*

I have been here for several months now. I have experienced many things here, but today was bad.

Boys often shower in groups of random people, of random ages, sometimes by themselves. Today I was in a group with an sixteen year-old called Angus, who I recognised but didnt know, and my friends Jamie, Woody and Jacob. We stripped naked and went into the communal showers, not facing each other. 

As a gay guy, this would be arousing for me, but the trauma of my kidnapping was preventing all other emotions.

Then we heard the clock ring, signifying one o’clock.

The showers stopped, and we turned, confused, to face each other.

Then, a section of the wall behind us made a heavy CLUNK sound and we all turned to see Mr Stark walking through an opening in the wall. He was wearing a pinstripe suit, but was barefoot.

“TURN AROUND!” he barked, and we all turned away to face the wall.

I could hear his wet footsteps walking around to Angus in the corner and I turned my head around to see them. Mr Stark stood behind him and rubbed Angus’ ass. “Mmm,” he said, and Angus was trying not to move in the corner, “this is nice.” All four of us jumped as he slapped Angus’ ass loudly. 

He then walked around to Jamie in the corner and turned him around to face him. He reached up to touch Jamie’s chest and he squeezed his pecs before running his hand down to his abs and swiftly turning Jamie back around to face the wall.

He left Jamie and walked to Woody. He turned Woody around as well and studied his body for a while. He took off his tie and used it to tie Woody’s hands to the shower head above him. Stark held his face close to Woody’s armpits, observing the pattern of hair growth. “Not as hairy as I would’ve liked,” Tony said. He then leaned forward and pressed his face into Woody’s armpit groove and took a great breath. He sniffed it a few more times and then poked out his tongue and licked the water from under his armpit.

He left Woody tied up and moved to Jacob. Tony ran his fingers up the crack of Jacob’s ass crack and then he licked his fingers. He spun Jacob around and instantly exclaimed. “Wow!” he said. I tried not to look obvious, they were next to me. “That boy over there is two years older than you,” Tony pointed at Angus, “but your dick is almost twice the size of his! That’s crazy!”

I did see what he meant, Jacob was hung. His cock was at least five inches and it wasnt even erect yet. Tony reached down and took Jacob’s cock in his hands, running his finger’s down the soft length and pulling back the foreskin to see the helmet underneath. I could see Jacob straining to not get erect, but the affection his penis was getting made it impossible and I could see it beginning to grow.

Before Jacob did get fully erect, Tony kissed him on the lips and left him. I quickly turned around to face the wall as he came over to me. “Mmm,” I heard him moan as I felt his hand on my naked ass. I felt so unprotected and I was terrified of what he was going to do, but at the same time I was kind of... enjoying it, I did have a semi.

I felt sick.

I heard a zip behind me and then I heard a belt buckle. ‘Oh God,’ I thought, ‘he’s getting naked!’  
I felt both hands gently touch my waste and then something else. I felt soft skin between my ass cheeks and what I could only assume was a blood rush hardened Tony’s penis.

Before he did anything else, he pulled away and I heard him pull his clothes back up. “Turn around,” Tony said. 

Angus, Jacob, Jamie and I turned around to see him undoing the tie restraining Woody.

He promptly turned around and marched through the door, gesturing for us to come with him.

We followed him into a room with a bed covering and entire wall and half of the depth of the room. Tony sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his trousers.

He unbuttoned his shirt and whipped that off too. Mr Stark was ripped, he had big pegs and cut abs as well as buff arms and shoulders. He had a dark sprinkling of chest and belly hair which formed a line before plunging under his underwear line.

He walked over to a cabinet and brought out 4 cocktails. He put them on top and crushed up seven viagra pills in a pestle and mortar before emptying the dust into all four equally. Then he brought a small flask out of his pocket. It said rohypnol on the side. The other boys didnt seem to know what it was, but I knew that was the date rape drug.

He gave us a cocktail each and told us to drink. We did. I drank slower than the others, so I could see the viagra and rohypnol take effect. All 4 got boners within minutes and I did soon after. Then, all three passed out simultaneously. Tony smiled and walked over to me. I felt light headed. 

“I’m gonna fuck all of you,” he whispered in my ear, “and you can’t do anything about it.” He licked up the side of my face and turned around, pulling off his underwear to reveal a hairy, round ass. He sat back on the bed facing me with a huge, eight-or-so inch erection, just as I lost consciousness. 

*

The other boys were already awake when I woke up, several were crying. Most were.

We were all in chains, our arms chained above our heads and our legs spread, chained to the floor. We couldn’t move.

My asshole felt extremely sore. Then I remembered Mr Stark’s threat. My throat felt sore as well. My penis was wet. We all still had boners.

I looked to my left and saw Woody crying. I could see a small pool of blood underneath him.

He noticed me looking and said, “I woke up while he was on me. He... he said he was going to use lube, but decided against it because I was awake.”

He swivelled around and I saw the blood between his ass cheeks. 

Woody continued crying and I noticed a glob of semen tangled in his armpit hair. There was more on his nose. And some in his hair.

As I looked around the room I could see semen on everyone: on faces, in armpits, on chests and abs. Angus had it all over his back.

The door opened and Tony walked in naked, his eight inch monster still erect.

He unchained us all one by one, and when he unchained Woody he whispered something in his ear and slapped his ass.

He told us all to get into bed. We did. So did he.

He rolled over to the end where Angus was and cuddled up to him. There was no duvet or cover on the bed. We could see Tony jerking Angus off. He only did it for a few seconds.

He climbed back out of bed and stood in front of us. He called Jacob and Woody out to the front.

Jacob’s cock was about the same size as Tony’s and Woody’s was only five or six inches.

Tony walked over to Woody as loudly said, “this little boy woke up while I was fucking him. The rest of you didn’t, lucky for me. Woody did, so I fucked him dry.” Tony bent Woody over and showed us his bleeding ass. Woody didn’t know that Tony had his finger lined up, and he screamed extremely loudly when Tony pushed his finger in. Tony pulled his finger out and made Jacob lick it off.

“Anyway,” Tony continued, “now, Jacob and I shall fuck him. Dry. Both at once. I’m excited. I suppose the rest fo you wonder what you are doing. Just... sit back and relax. Masturbate. Cum. Watch the show and wait for your turn.”

Stark pushed Woody onto the bed and straddled his chest. He picked up Woody’s head and pushed the tip of his huge cock in. Jacob pulled his foreskin back before pushing into Woody’s ass.

Stark changed position, realising his cock was too big for just his mouth. He stretched Woody’s throat so he could make the boy deep throat him.

He swiftly pushed all the way in, and I could see the outline of Tony’s dick through Woody’s throat.

Jamie, Angus and I kept masturbating, like we were instructed to. I was close to coming. I came, and semen shot onto Mr Stark’s chest, being caught in his chest hair. Woody came as well, surprisingly, and he shot semen onto his own chest and face, one bit even caught at the base of Stark’s cock.

Jacob orgasmed and creampied Woody’s bleeding ass. He pulled out and Mr Stark began thrusting into Woody’s throat.

He pulled out and Woody gasped for air and Stark turned round and shot all over me, shocking amounts of semen got caught on my face.

Mr Stark grabbed me by the arm and took me into another room, a smaller room. He locked the door behind us.

He walks gently up to me and wipes the semen from my face and chest. He licks it off his fingers. 

“Lick it off me,” Stark demanded.

I bent down and licked the semen from Stark’s hairy chest. I could taste sweat in the background. It must’ve been hard work, drugging and raping children. 

I then bent down further and sucked the spot from the base of his penis, gently kissing the shaft.

Tony picked me up and threw me against the wall. He pressed against me and whispered in my ear. “Out of the hundreds of boys I have fucked over the years, in all the different ways I have experimented with, you are my favourite. You have a good sized dick, you are reasonably fit, you have a nice ass, and your armpits look stunning. These are the things I look for. All of your friends had one or maybe two of these, but only you have had all of them.”

I didnt know what to say.

He continued, “Because of that, you can stay up here. In a real room. And, as a treat, you can help yourself to the boys I have down there, including your friends.”

As he spoke, I fell more and more in love with him.

“The only condition,” he said, “is that you fuck me as well. Not always, just... weekly? Maybe more? And, you let me watch.”

I looked him dead in the eyes and said, “fuck yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark was fucking stunning. His eyes were deep and brown and his face was preened to perfection. His body was truly a temple. His arms were buff from years of exercise, his pecs were rock hard, but also the soft pillows I often spent the night sleeping on. His abs were cut out of granite, perfectly shaped, just like his peachy ass and strong, muscular thighs. His penis was very long, it measured in at 8 and a half inches the last time he measured it. It had the girth of a beer can and always wreaked havoc with my hole.

I was unbelievably happy to get the chance to fuck him, and to have him watch me fulfil his deepest darkest desires.

When he told me I could, I was in shock. I jumped at the chance.

“Fuck yes,” I said. I had my back against the wall, naked, with Tony pressing up against me, arms either side, stopping me from escaping.

Tony grabbed my by my thighs and lifted my into the air so that I was sitting on his arms. I kissed him roughly, smashing against his soft lips, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I saw his strong arms straining to hold me up.

We were both rock hard, the feeling of his hairy chest against my pre-pubescent body was enough to make anyone hard.

My legs were wrapped around his waste and my cock was awkwardly in the line between his abs. His cock was poised under my ass to smash me in when I said the word.

He ran towards the wall and slammed me up against it, the tip of his cut cock pressed against my tender hole.

I didnt know how to feel, a few hours ago, this man had raped me while I was unconscious, as well as my friends. He had stolen my virginity.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” I asked Tony, just before he thrusted into me, “I am only fifteen. I haven’t even finished puberty.”

“You’re perfect,” Tony said, “and it’s kinda hot that you’re a kid.”

I found it hot as well, and I really wanted to fuck him, so I nodded. 

On that nod, Tony lowered me onto his thick, strong penis and I groaned in pain as he stretched my hole wide open. 

As he pushed deeper and deeper into me I ran my hands along his strong, flexed arms that were holding me on his cock. I stroked his beautiful, hairy chest and gently squeezed his soft nipples. I reached below me and felt the shaft of his monster cock. 

“More! More!” I pleaded.

Tony suddenly dropped me all the way onto his monster cock and I felt all eight and a half inches inside of me. It felt so so painful, I thought I could feel it in my stomach, but the best feeling in the world. 

We changed position, but he didn’t remove his cock.

He lead on the bed with me on top, using his hips to thrust in and out of my ass.

I leant forward to kiss him and he moved his arms back, showing his beautiful, godlike armpits.

I have a huge armpit fetish, and I learned earlier that he does too, so I pushed my face into Stark’s wet, sweaty, hairy armpit, licking his sweat and sucking his sweet skin. 

Tony groaned and pushed my head in there, cutting off my air. I couldn’t breathe, both his arms were preventing my escape. I wriggled around, gasping for air, shaking Tony’s monster penis inside me.

His grip loosened and as he came close to climax, Tony grabbed my ass and started pulling me all the off and pushing me all the way on to his cock. My precum was glittering on Stark’s chest.

I fell forward, lying flat on Tony’s chest as I felt him unload in my ass hole.

I rolled off of Tony, panting, as I felt cum pour out of my ass.

It was weird. I was uncut, and I had never seen a cut cock before. I leant down to Tony’s twitching monster and I used my fingers to scrape my shit off of it. Tony licked it off my fingers.

I was going to give him a blow job, but I saw how tired he was and decided against it.

He went to sleep with his arm around me, my head nuzzled in his armpit, my hand resting on his low belly.

He didn’t snore that loudly, but he slept quite deeply. This became our routine weekly for a couple of months.

He would come down to my secret room and fuck me and sleep with me and leave after a few hours.

It was... incredible.

Sometimes, he wouldn’t feel up to our normal, exciting, passionate sex and would just masturbate next to me or just watch me shower.

One friday, I had just given him a blowjob and he was asleep next to me. Blowjobs are great, but not particularly pleasurable for the bottom. I loved it, but Tony refused to let me masturbate while I was blowing him.

So there we were, Tony asleep and sweaty, me naked and quietly jerking off. I rubbed my hand back and forth along my cock, simultaneously molesting Tony’s. His cock was still wet from my saliva and I could still taste his semen.

I pressed my head into his sweaty, hairy armpits just as I felt near climax and just as I ejaculated, a boy walked in.

Semen leapt from my penis, covering myself and the naked Tony Stark next to me, one drop even landing on his eyebrow, and the half-naked Peter Parker looked shocked.

We both froze.

“You... work for Tony?” Peter said.

“Yeah,” I replied, “I’m from downstairs.”

Peter knew what I meant immediately.

At that moment, Stark woke up.

“Peter?” he asked, “What are you doing here?”

Peter said, “You left your wallet in my room.”

At that moment I realised. I was not special. I was not the only one. Tony had others who lived above the cells. Others like Peter Parker.

I looked at Tony. “How many of us are there up here?”

“Just you two,” Tony said. “One day I dreamed of having you both.”

Peter and I looked at each other.

Peter was only a few years older than me, but at least five inches taller than me. He was barefoot and shirtless, only wearing a pair of black jeans. He was... incredible. His muscles were bigger than Stark’s and he was stunningly handsome.

I forgot that I was completely naked. So was Stark.

“Now,” Stark said. 

We looked at each other again.

“You heard me,” Stark said, “I want you both now!”

Peter pulled off his jeans and threw them aside. Tony rushed up to him and plunged his hand down the front of Peter’s boxers, grasping for the teenager’s cock.

Tony’s penis went hard in an instant and he started rubbing his cock against Peter’s leg. Peter kissed Tony gently and pulled his underwear down, revealing a thick cock of six or seven inches.

I didn’t really know what to do so I got up and walked towards the two of them. Tony pushed my head down towards Peter’s cock.

Peter grabbed my mouth and put it around his cock. He was cut as well, it was strange. I kissed the tip first and then ran my tongue around his helmet. I gently massaged his balls and moaned slightly, to make Peter’s penis feel the vibrations.

I felt Tony’s finger gently touch my asshole and I pulled my hips up for him to fuck.

He pushed in and I moaned, accepting the huge cock into my ass. Peter was loving it, I could see the smile on his perfect face. From below his abs and pecs looked bigger and I could see his beautiful armpits.

I felt Tony go all the way in and felt his hips rub against my butt cheeks.

All of a sudden, Tony sat down without pulling out, and I sat on his lap, his wide length inside of me. Peter still had his dick in my mouth, and Tony’s arms reached around me to grab Peter’s bouncy ass. 

He pulled on Peter’s ass, signalling for him to thrust into my mouth.

I was touching myself, ignoring the pain in my ass and my throat, getting off to the fact that I had these two beautiful men’s huge cocks spit roasting me.

“I’m gonna come,” Peter said.

“Come on my chest!” Tony said, and Peter yanked my head down and came on Tony’s hairy chest.

Tony then threw me off, onto the carpeted floor and shot on himself, shooting another huge load of semen.

My ass was incredibly sore, but that had been incredible.

“You gonna come?” said Tony to me. 

“Uh yeah,” I said, confused, but then Tony gestured to his chest.

I straddled over Tony’s legs and masturbated, quickly contributing to the semen on his chest.

Tony got up and led on the bed on his back.

“Lick it,” he demanded.

I crawled on top of him and began to lick the cocktail of semen on his chest. Suddenly I felt a hand on my ass, succeeded by Peter thrusting his thick cock into me. I wanted to stop. I couldn’t take any more. My ass felt like I was bleeding and there was too much semen to lick up.

Nevertheless I kept going, until Peter had finished pounding me and Tony’s chest was clean.

Tony and Peter fell down onto the bed panting either side of me. I climbed in between them.

Tony was already nearly asleep so I cuddled up next to him, my hand on his wet chest, my head in his wet armpit groove.

Peter, from behind me, rolled over and wrapped his arm around me, pressing his chest against my bag and pressing his penis between my ass cheeks.

Tony’s quiet snoring filled the silence and Peter’s joined soon after.

As much as these men used me, abused me, raped me, beat me, I would still love them.

I don’t know why. 

I love them more than the whole world an I would do anything for them.

I kissed Tony on his soft lips, remembering how his close-cropped beard tickled my chin. Then, I rolled over and kissed Peter on his delicate face for the first time.

I had only met this man today, but he already meant the world to me.

I rolled Peter onto his back and nuzzled my head into his armpit grove, my favourite sleeping position. My hand rested on his faint, delicate abs, just bordering on his pubic line, touching the top of his flaccid cock.

Then, dreaming about the love I shared with these two perfect men, I went to sleep.


End file.
